


No one is ever genuine...

by RaspberryNCTea



Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sad Bang Chan, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryNCTea/pseuds/RaspberryNCTea
Summary: 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘥?𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘺?𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘐 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥?𝙒𝙝𝙮 𝙞𝙨 𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙤 𝙤𝙗𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙨?





	No one is ever genuine...

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Halsey and this happened.
> 
> I'm sleep deprived and sick so sorry if it sucks.
> 
> Italics are Chan's thoughts.  
> Bold italics are Woojin's thoughts.

> _Why is no one ever genuine??I just want to be love_

_**Why is he so oblivious? I want to give him the love he deserves** _

_Why does everyone have to fuck with my feelings? I loved them, but they were playing with me._

**_Why won't he notice my feelings? I love him._ **

_I hate relationships. They are horrible and never end right._

Woojin stared at Chan from across the room, Chan looked so sad. He always looked sad, especially after Allen. 

He desperately wanted to hug Chan tight and kiss him till he smiled. But of course he knew he couldn't, Chan didn't feel that way about him.

Chan stared at his feet, he didn't feel like himself after Allen confessed he was toying with him. He just wanted to go out and party, but even that was deemed impossible for him. He looked up to find Woojin looking at him, it looked like he was contemplating something.

He got up and walked to Woojin sitting next to him, "Hey." He said in a quiet voice. 

"Hey Chan..how you doing?" Woojin asked pulling him into an awkward side hug.

"I'm getting better... it's bearable. "He said his voice quivering. 

Woojin sighed and pulled him into a full hug, letting Chan cry into his shoulder. This is how it usually went, he would ask Chan how he was and then he would end up crying in Woojin's shoulder.

Not that Woojin minded, he wanted to help Chan in anyway he could, and if that meant letting him cry in his shoulder for an hour then so be it . 

He just wanted to see Chan happy, even if he never got to be with Chan, even if he had to watch Chan be with other people.

Chan loved Woojin, he really did, and he was thankful that Woojin was helping hi through this, he was always there for Chan, no matter what.

Wether Chan was dealing with a break up, ifihe was slipping back into depression, if he was having trouble with his eating disorder, if he was having trouble managing his anxiety, when he was overworking himself, when he was suffering from his insomnia, Woojin always showed up when Chan needed him. 

Woojin was the only friend that stuck with Chan through everything,everyone else had left when Chan started making bad decisions. Woojin was Chan's best friend, he had a special place in Chan's heart.

Two months after Chan recovered from Allen, he had a girlfriend- Ryujin was her name- she was worse than Allen. She was manipulative, and verbally and physically abusive, she was toxic. And yet Chan stayed with her.

His depression came back, he started drinking again -he was a raging alcoholic, he had been nine months sober before his current girlfriend- he was drunk constantly, his anxiety attacks becoming more constant, his eating disorder even worse than before, he barely ate anything, the most he would consume in a day was a few saltines. 

Woojin began worrying, this wasn't healthy, especially since he was drinking maase amounts of liquor on an empty stomach. Since he started dating that woman he had lost ten pounds, he droppd from 105lbs to 95lbs.

He barely left his studio, drinking and attempting to work in his drunk state, he only got about half an hour of sleep every night, and yet Ryujin did nothing to help him, she was always out partying with her girlfriends, and when she was with Chan she was always degrading him and yelling at him, throwing things at him. 

Woojin tried several times to get Chan to break up with her, but every time he would insist that they loved each other, it was obvious she didn't, it was also obvious that she was cheating on him.

Chan knew of course, he just didn't want to believe it. He wanted to believe they were happy, he wanted to believe she loved him, cause that's all he has ever wanted. 

The abuse got worse over a week, she started hitting him, punching, slapping, kicking, anything. She threw bottkes at him, plates. She even went as far as to stab him with an exacto knfie.

Chan's body was covered in bruises and cuts, he spent most of his time with Woojin or at the bar, very rarely was he ever at home. She had run him out of his own apartment, he was scared of her. Terrified was the proper word. 

Only time will tell what happens with Chan and Ryujin.

**Author's Note:**

> That happened....
> 
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/Johnnys_Husband


End file.
